


Birthday Bowling

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Established Relationship, Flamingle, Love Confessions, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Strip Tease, Triple Date, bowling, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A triple date at the local bowling alley leads to awkward moments and a birthday Alex will never forget





	Birthday Bowling

Michael didn’t own a refrigerator but he did have a magnet collection. They were small and inexpensive; he’d acquired them over the years from all the places he’d been or lived. Shoplifting had been one of the reasons he’d ended up bouncing from one foster home to another when he was younger but they’d never caught him with the magnets which was why he still had them. For years, they’d lived hidden in a pocket of his raggedy backpack before finding a temporary home in the glove box of his truck.

Now they were proudly displayed upon the refrigerator in Alex’s kitchen so every time he visited, he’d stand in the kitchen and carefully rearrange them. Alex didn’t keep anything up there himself, not one personal item or photo. It had been a blank canvas until Michael’s magnets had found their home.

Alex loved walking into the kitchen after Michael had stayed the night and seeing the new pattern or design he’d come up with. Today caused him to do a double take when he saw the black and white photograph being held up by two of his favourite magnets. Two days ago, the local paper had run an article about the fundraiser and the bachelor auction Isobel had organized due to the record-breaking amount of money they’d raised. The image Michael had carefully cut from the paper was from the exact moment Alex had kissed him on the stage, in front of everyone present. He’d known his grand gesture would raise a few eyebrows in town but he hadn’t expected it to make the local paper, be splashed about for _everyone_ who hadn’t been at the fundraiser to see.

He reached out and gently brushed his finger upon the image. Alex didn’t regret his actions, not for a second, but he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the article being stuck to his refrigerator. He could feel someone watching him and slowly turned to see Michael leaning against the doorframe with a wide smile on his face.

“You hate it, don’t you?” Michael asked him.

“What? No!” Alex replied as his cheeks began to flush “I just… wasn’t expecting it to be there”

“It’s our first photo together… you know, as a couple?”

“I uh had no idea you were so sentimental”

“Every time Iz pointed a camera at us, you ran away”

“Did I?” he honestly didn’t remember doing that but it clearly hurt Michael that he had.

Alex moved across the room and reached for Michael; taking his hands in his, he pulled him close and wrapped Michael’s arms around his waist before reaching up and sliding his arms around his neck. He held Michael’s gaze.

“I’m sorry” he whispered “I guess I never realized how much I hurt you-”

“You didn’t” Michael began to argue.

“Guerin, it was one thing to not want to hold your hand in public but we’ve been together for months now and how did I not know we didn’t even have a photo together?”

“It’s no big-”

“It is, Guerin… But… if you wanted one… All you had to do was ask. You know I’m still not good at the whole couple thing yet”

“And you think I am?”

Michael leaned closer and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

“I swear, I don’t need photos of you Alex” Michael whispered “not when I have you in my arms”

“I promise we’ll take a better photo together” Alex replied “I’ll frame it and everything… You can put that one” he nodded over his shoulder towards the fridge “up at the airstream”

“It’s already up there” Michael admitted.

Alex’s heart ached at Michael’s confession. How had he not seen this? He knew Michael wasn’t going anywhere, they were both in this for the long haul but clearly Alex’s declaration at the drive in had meant a lot more to Michael than he’d realized it would. He brushed his thumb across Michael’s cheek and kissed him.

“Then it will stay up here too” Alex replied. 

Michael smiled and leaned into Alex, resting his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and Alex just held him, fingers weaving into his curls.

“I have to go to work” Michael said.

“Can I bring you lunch?”

“I’d like that”

“Me too”

*

At exactly 1pm, Alex’s car pulled up at the junkyard and he climbed out with several take out bags in his arms. He watched as Michael stopped what he was doing and just smiled at him. Alex moved towards him while Michael looked around for something to wipe his hands on. When he reached his side, Alex stayed well out of reach but leaned in for a kiss. He started to unload the food on the table while Michael disappeared and returned a moment later with less grease and grime on his hands. They sat down together, exchanged quick pleasantries and immediately began to eat.

“So I’ve been thinking” Michael began as he scooped up a fry. “About your birthday next week”

“Guerin” Alex sighed.

“We can’t do nothing; you have to celebrate it”

“Well, why don’t we go away like you suggested?”

“I was thinking something a little more… public now”

“Oh?”

“Nothing too flash or fancy but maybe a double date or even a triple date? You know, with friends?”

“A double date? With Max and Liz?”

Alex frowned in thought. It wasn’t too big a request; they often had double dates with Max and Liz but usually at Alex’s home or Max’s place. A few times they’d been to the Crashdown but that had always felt like friends hanging out together, nothing overly romantic.

“It’s your birthday, Alex” Michael continued “so we should do what you want to do”

“Dinner with Max and Liz could be fun” Alex paused, still thinking “but other stuff can be fun too”

Michael’s eyes lit up as a wicked smile danced across his lips.

“Guerin, head out of the gutter” Alex snapped though he was smiling “what if we actually did something? Like mini golf or karaoke?”

“We will never get Max to karaoke ever again; I promise you that”

“I just meant a group activity _could_ be fun… With Max and Liz” Alex paused “and maybe Kyle?”

Michael narrowed his eyes for a brief second.

“Valenti and Cameron, that could be fun?” Michael replied.

“Cameron?” Alex frowned. “I thought Kyle was dating Isobel”

“Isobel? Cam was the one who dropped two grand on him at the auction”

“You know that wasn’t all hers, right?” Alex was still frowning.

“What are you talking about?” Michael was confused now too.

“The money Jenna bid with… Most of that was Kyle’s”

“What?” it was Michael’s turn to frown. “

“Kyle was determined to be the one who raised the most money” Alex explained to Michael “so he made a deal with Jenna… That’s why I made sure to more than double what he went for”

“The sneaky bastard” Michael muttered though he was chuckling.

“You didn’t know?”

“No… And I made a bet with him myself; no wonder he was so cocky… I mean, I didn’t know you were gonna turn up or I would’ve raised the stakes”

“What did you win?”

“I’ll tell you another time” Michael assured him “but you’re saying, Valenti and Cameron aren’t together?”

“No; and I saw Kyle having lunch with Isobel last week so I just assumed”

“Well, there’s only one way to settle this then”

“And that is?”

“Triple date; we invite Kyle then we wait and see who he brings as his date”

“Look at my little genius” Alex leaned over the table and placed a kiss to Michael’s lips.

“Who are you calling little?” Michael narrowed his eyes at Alex.

He fluttered his in response then reached for Michael’s hand.

“Did I say something naughty?” Alex whispered “do you need to take me into the airstream and teach me a lesson?”

Michael didn’t answer with words; he simply grabbed Alex’s hand and practically carried him across the yard to his airstream. He locked the door behind them then proceeded to enjoy a very long lunch break.

***

Alex knew Michael had intended to take the day off work but more often than not, things with them never went to plan so on Alex’s birthday, Michael headed off while Alex spent a lazy morning in bed… alone… before heading out to meet Maria for lunch. He’d never been a fan of birthday celebrations, not since his mother had left anyway. She’d always made certain each of her boys felt important on their special day but once she walked out, there was never mention of any of their birthdays. Though Alex did tend to remember that was the one day a year his father _didn’t_ beat him.

He was just finishing getting dressed when Michael rocked up, straight from work and covered in grease and grime. His first instinct was to reach for a kiss but Alex didn’t want to have to change again so he waited until Michael was freshly showered before accepting another birthday kiss. His love offered more than a kiss but Alex told him they needed to get going. They piled into Michael’s truck and before long arrived at the bowling alley which had seen better days.

As the couple stepped inside, Alex realized he hadn’t been there since high school yet the place hadn’t changed a bit. The paint may have faded and the lanes were slightly more scuffed but it felt very much like a blast from the past.

No one else from their group had arrived yet so they commandeered a lane but didn’t enter the players names as they were still none the wiser as to whom Kyle would show up with. Michael joked about it as he insisted Kyle would definitely be bringing Jenna while Alex was still convinced Isobel was the better match, especially when it came to a competitive sport such as bowling.

“So, care to place a friendly wager?” Michael whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Seriously?” Alex looked shocked. “You really want to place bets on Kyle’s love life?”

“Absolutely”

“And what exactly are the terms?”

“It’s your birthday, you pick”

Alex thought for a moment.

“If I’m right, and Kyle shows up with Isobel” he began “you have to move in with me”

Michael froze as Alex’s words sank in. The expression upon his face was almost unrecognizable and Alex feared he’d over-stepped, said something he shouldn’t have. Before he could say anything else or take it back, he heard someone screaming his name and turned to see Liz waving at him. She was beaming from ear to ear so he quickly got up and hurried to greet her, any excuse to step away from the stoic Michael.

Alex pulled Liz into a hug and held her way longer than necessary. He peered at Max over her shoulder and saw the way he was frowning at Michael.

“Uh Liz?” Alex said as he pulled away “why don’t you talk to Michael while Max and I get some drinks?”

“Sure” she smiled and hurried over to Michael, leaving Alex and Max to smile awkwardly at each other.

“Is uh is Michael okay?” Max was still frowning.

“Umm… No” Alex winced. “I think I just screwed up… big time”

“Come on, first round is on me”

They made their way up to the bar and ordered drinks. While waiting for them to be poured, Max and Alex watched their significant others interacting. Both smiled to themselves.

“You know Kyle’s coming tonight” Alex began.

“No but I assumed… Is he bringing a date?” Max asked.

“Yeah and we don’t know who”

“Does that matter?”

“Guerin and I have a bet on who Kyle’s date will be”

“Ah… And the terms?”

“That’s why he’s not okay” Alex picked up his drink and downed half of it in one go

“Whoa, slow down” Max reached for the glass “don’t make me arrest you for drinking and driving”

“We didn’t come in my car” Alex replied before taking another mouthful. “I think I put my foot in it… We were just mucking about, you know? And Michael told me to come up with the terms and… I just said the first thing that came to mind”

“Which was?”

“That… If I win… He has to move in with me”

“Oh”

“Yeah… Oh!” Alex began to panic “I screwed up, didn’t I?”

“Alex-” Max started.

“Because it makes it sound like it’s some kind of punishment for him… right? Like ‘oh you lost, now you have to do something you don’t want to do’ but I didn’t mean it like that, honest”

Max reached out and placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Alex, I really think you just caught him by surprise”

“But you said ‘oh’ like you knew it was wrong of me”

“No, that’s not… exactly what I meant”

“Then what did you mean?”

“You know how bull-headed he can be; he doesn’t like uncertainty; he likes his routine… But he also plans and… something like _that,_ he’d need to plan, prepare”

“How do I take it back?” 

“Do you want to take it back? Or do you want to live with him?”

“Both?”

Alex downed another mouthful of his drink and Max ordered another for him.

“I love him, Max” Alex stated “and I _want_ to live with him; I want to spend the rest of my life with him”

“Wow” it was Max’s turn to take a sip of his drink.

“Don’t act surprised”

“A few weeks ago, you flinched if he tried to hold your hand in public”

“I know” Alex averted his eyes.

“And does he even know about… that night?” Max asked, unable to look at Alex himself.

“NO!” Alex hissed as he grabbed Max’s wrist “and he’s not gonna”

“Alex-”

“We agreed, never to mention it… ever”

He released his firm grasp of Max, picked up his drink and Michael’s then made his way back to the table. Having temporarily forgotten about his other dilemma though thankfully Michael looked at him with his trademark wide grin and he felt himself growing weak at the knees. To prove his point to Max, Alex stepped right up to Michael and as he handed him his drink, leaned in for a deep kiss.

“Whoa” Liz whistled then turned to Max “why don’t you kiss me like that?”

“Because we’re not them” Max replied very matter of factly “and don’t go for the sickeningly sweet public displays of affection”

Michael pulled Alex closer, plunged his tongue into his mouth and raised his middle finger to Max.

“Kyle!” Liz shouted in delight.

Both Michael and Alex parted, turned to see Kyle by the door helping his date to remove her jacket.

“And Maria?” Liz added as her best friend hurried over to hug her.

Max burst out laughing while Alex and Michael looked at each other in confusion. Neither of them had expected this turn of events.

“Problem finding a date, Valenti?” Michael sniped.

“Nope” he shot back.

“It’s my night off and Kyle had me at ‘friendly competition’” Maria spoke up “besides, I wasn’t going to miss a chance to spend Alex’s birthday with him”

“You can lunch with me, M” Alex said as he pulled her into a hug.

“I know” she smiled “but I don’t get to spend enough time with you”

“Let’s get started then” Max tried to hurry the game along.

“They need drinks” Alex exclaimed. “Maria? Wanna help me?”

“Uh… Sure” she frowned but followed him towards the bar. “It’s nice to be on this side of a bar for once”

“I’ll bet”

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Maria cut right to the point.

Alex side-eyed her then watched as the group on the lane argued over which order they were going to bowl in.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to see you” Alex said. “Michael and I made a stupid bet over who Kyle would bring with him and… I’m so glad we both lost”

“Why? Did you have to do something you didn’t want to do?”

“Me? No… But Michael might have”

“Such as?”

“Move in with me”

Maria flinched.

“See? I definitely put my foot in it” Alex groaned. Maria reached for his arm.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Alex, Michael loves you” she assured him.

“But I shouldn’t have thrown it out there like that”

“So talk to him about it, not me”

They returned to the group then each went to collect their bowling shoes. It was a sight for Alex to see Michael without his trademark cowboy boots. The six friends all settled down with drinks for what was meant to be a friendly competition but Kyle and Maria were a force to be reckoned with and Michael seemed to be really off his game.

Alex finally had to pull him aside and ask what was wrong.

“Guerin, are you off because of what I said earlier?” Alex asked him point blank.

“What did you say earlier?” Michael asked.

“About… You know, living together”

“Oh, that… I uh thought you were joking?”

“Yeah…” Alex thought fast “I was… And I was just making sure you knew that”

“Of course”

“Then why are you playing so badly?”

Michael grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him further away from the group, into the arcade section of the alley. Once he was sure no one was watching them, he rolled his sleeve up and showed Alex a metal band around his wrist.

“What is it?” Alex frowned.

“Something I asked Liz to make for me” he explained. “It has that powder in it that blocks my powers… So I can’t cheat”

“Why would you do that?”

“For you; to make it fair because you always accuse me of cheating and now I can’t”

“Guerin…” Alex sighed though he was smiling “sometimes you’re just… too cute for words” he leaned over and kissed him. “But you know I trust you, right?”

“Well, you do… Doesn’t mean Valenti does”

The couple returned to the group in time to see Max roll a strike. Liz and Maria cheered; Kyle immediately called foul play especially once it was his turn and he rolled a gutter ball. Maria bought another round of drinks. They toasted to Alex and Liz had organized a cake between games.

As much as he didn’t like being the centre of attention, he was happy to look at the smiling faces of his friends then into the loving eyes of his love. In that moment, he drew a blank on the wish he wanted to make. Nothing seemed right, he had everything he wanted right here. Alex blew out the candles then pulled Michael to him for a kiss.

As they were preparing for the second round, Michael’s phone began to ring. He apologized and stepped aside but when he returned a moment later, Alex recognized the apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry but I have to go” he said to the group while looking at Alex “there’s a car emergency and Sanders wants me to handle it… He’s offered to pay triple”

“It’s okay” Alex assured him with a smile “go”

“I might not make it back; Max, can you give Alex a lift home?”

Alex followed Michael out to his car and said goodnight. It took several minutes before they stopped kissing and Michael was able to get into his truck. When Alex returned to the group, they were all apologetic but he simply shrugged. Deep down, he loved that Michael would drop everything and run off to help someone.

He grabbed another round, they wiped Michael’s name from the board and started another game. Alex managed a strike but his game was definitely off without Michael there to cheer him on, to help him with his posture and how to correctly finger the ball... Liz was terrible but the more tequila she drank, the more fun she appeared to have. With Michael gone, Maria and Kyle became even more competitive which both Liz and Alex found simply hilarious.

He checked his phone a couple of times but didn’t receive any messages from Michael. Alex wasn’t concerned as he reasoned he was likely busy with whatever was wrong with the car. Liz had slightly too much to drink and became oddly giggly about some private joke which Alex assumed was the bracelet she’d made for Michael.

Max helped her to his jeep and she climbed into the back, leaving the front seat for Alex. He felt strange but there was slightly more legroom in the front. She smiled at him to show it was fine. Maria and Kyle both said their goodbyes to the trio before going their separate ways, Kyle triumphantly cheering his 3-point victory over her. Maria muttered jokingly about spitting in his drink the next time he visits the Wild Pony.

As Max’s jeep headed towards Alex’s place, he stared out the window and tried not to think about how awkward he’d made things between himself and Michael. He hadn’t been lying, a part of him _wanted_ to live with him but he wasn’t sure they were really at that point in their relationship yet. They truly were trying their best to take things slow until Alex had publicly declared his love for him then had it splashed across all the newspapers in town.

“Are you okay?” Max asked him. Alex shyly smiled at him. He truly believed Max actually cared.

“Michael’s not ready for that level of commitment” Alex replied.

“He might surprise you”

“He likes his space and his privacy and-”

“But he loves you too. I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it work”

“Yeah… I hope so”

“Alex” Max took a deep breath then peered in the rear-view mirror; Liz was asleep. “I’ve known Michael a long time; I mean, I don’t ever remember not knowing him… Even when we were separated, and Is and I were together… We still… We didn’t know where he was but we always knew we’d see him again, one day… But in all these years, I’ve never seen him care for anyone the way he cares for you and I don’t just mean _now_. I knew about the two of you a long time ago; when I saw the way he ran to you outside prom. The concern, the protectiveness… I’d never seen him like that before or even since” he checked the mirror again “I’ve loved Liz my entire life and I know in my heart, in my gut, that the way I feel about her is exactly the way Michael feels about you. He once told me that you made him feel like there was a place for him here… that’s something Isobel and I were never able to get through to him… And somehow you did. Michael is my brother and I love him; I want him to be happy, to love and be loved… But I also worry that a part of him will always want to leave… And I don’t know how to make him understand that he _does_ belong here but he’s not trapped either”

“I don’t ever want him to leave, Max” Alex whispered “you know what he’s building in that bunker… He’s building a ship so he can get in it and leave Earth, leave me… But I can’t tell him to stop because it’s part of him and I can’t deny him that” his eyes filled with tears “but there is a part of me that lives in constant fear that I’ll wake up one morning and he’ll be gone”

“Alex, he’d never just up and leave you, not without saying goodbye” Max reasoned “and… I know how much it hurt him the last time he had to say goodbye to you”

Alex reached up and wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry” Max whispered “I shouldn’t have said all this”

“No, I’m glad you did” Alex replied “it’s uh kinda nice hearing that I’m not the only one afraid of losing him”

“I didn’t mean to be a downer on your birthday”

“Michael’s lucky to have a brother like you”

Max’s jeep pulled up outside Alex’s place and he frowned when he saw Michael’s truck parked out front.

“I guess he finished what he had to do” Alex said to Max “I wonder why he didn’t come back?”

“He probably knew we were almost done”

“Well, thanks for the lift home… Say goodnight to Liz for me?”

“Will do… Happy Birthday, Alex”

“Thank you. Goodnight Max”

Alex climbed out of the jeep and made his way up the front walk. He unlocked the front door, waved to Max then stepped inside. He closed then locked the door behind him and looked down to see pink rose petals on the floor in the shape of an arrow. Alex followed the direction it pointed into the living room where he found an envelope with his name written upon it.

He picked it up, opened to reveal a card with a picture of a flamingo wearing a party hat; the words ‘happy birthday’ scrawled across the top. Alex opened the card and chuckled at Michael’s cute message of love to ‘his flamingo’. He smiled but took the card with him as he followed another rose petal arrow into the kitchen where he found a cupcake with a single candle sticking out of it. The candle was shaped like a flamingo and looked like it had just been lit.

Another card was on the table; the note inside instructed him to ‘make a wish and blow out the candle’. Alex didn’t have to think very hard this time. He blew it out then carried the cupcake with him as the rose petals continued all the way to the bedroom; he pushed the door open and wondered what had happened in there. It appeared something had exploded and sent Flamingo’s all over the room.

The duvet on the bed now bore a large pink flamingo; the curtains on the windows were decorated with tiny flamingo’s as was the new rug that covered the floor. The bedside chests were adorned with more flamingo shaped candles. All he could do was laugh because he absolutely loved it. He reached for the final card on the flamingo shaped pillow. Inside, Michael had written the words ‘let’s flamingle’

The room was plunged into darkness but his eyes quickly adjusted to the simple candle light.

Alex didn’t turn around just yet but he could sense Michael behind him. He closed his eyes and waited to feel those strong, familiar arms around him but nothing happened. He opened his eyes in time to see the ipod dock turn itself on and he smirked; Michael loved showing off with his powers when they were alone.

The music began to play and Alex frowned, turned around on the spot and his jaw dropped. He slowly sank down onto the bed and stared at Michael in disbelief. His love was wearing black chaps, a leather vest and cowboy boots. The boots had flamingos painted on the heels; the vest had a large flamingo on the back which he could see whenever Michael spun around. His usual cowboy hat had been set aside in favour of a bright pink one. He was even wearing a choker with a flamingo around his neck.

“You did all this for me?” Alex gasped.

“Shhhh” Michael placed his finger to his lip “can’t talk, dancing”

Michael then proceeded to perform a sexy striptease; the choker was the first thing to go, followed by the vest. He swayed his hips suggestively as he moved closer and Alex didn’t know what to do with his cupcake. Michael reached out and plucked it from his hand. He spun around, wiggling his ass at Alex as he placed the cake on the dresser then sashayed back to Alex.

He continued to move in sync with the music though he struggled to remove the boots in an anything even remotely sexy looking way. Alex still appreciated it all the same especially when he saw the flamingos on Michael’s pink socks. It took all of his self-control to resist leaping into Michael’s arms or pulling the man into his embrace.

But Michael continued to move in a suggestive manner until he reached up and unzipped his pants. Alex was practically on the edge of the bed, watching eagerly and trying to keep his own excitement in check. When Michael dropped his pants, Alex collapsed in a fit of giggles when he saw the long knitted flamingo bill that covered Michael’s cock, the eyes staring at him, the bright pink wool that housed his ball sacks.

It was the most ridiculous thing Alex had ever seen and he _absolutely loved it_; he had no idea how the sight of Michael wearing a cock sock could turn him on so much but he didn’t care either.

An almost naked Michael climbed into Alex’s lap and kissed him. Alex slipped his arms around him and pulled him close to deepen their kiss. In turn, Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and proceeded to place a series of gentle kisses all over his face. They kissed for a long, long time interchanging between soft tender kisses and deep sensual kisses. When they finally parted, they both smiled at the other.

“I’m sorry I ran out like I did” Michael whispered “but I needed time to prepare your surprise”

“Where did you get that thing?” Alex asked him.

“Narrow it down a bit more?”

Alex reached down and grasped the knitted sock covering Michael’s cock.

“This” Alex teased as he brushed his tongue across Michael’s lips.

“The dark web is a treasure trove” Michael replied as he thrust into Alex’s touch. “I found so many amazing things” he nuzzled his face against Alex’s neck.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Alex knew his tone was more serious than he intended for Michael pulled away immediately and looked at him with concern in his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked “did I do something wrong?”

“What?” Alex gasped “No! Everything is perfect; you’re perfect and I love you so much” he kissed him again. “It was me; I did something wrong”

“Alex?”

“I put my foot in it, metaphorically… The stupid bet over Kyle and his date tonight”

“Hey, we both lost that bet”

“I wasn’t joking though” Alex paused “I would like us to live together someday”

“Some day?” Michael asked.

“We both know that neither of us have ever done the whole relationship thing before and we’ve been taking things slow; and we’re both on the same page with that” Alex said to him “I love you and I love what we have so I don’t want there to be all this added pressure but… I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… which means we have all the time in the World to make life changing decisions because I know you love your airstream and I would never ask you to give that up-”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too” Michael replied. He placed a kiss to Alex’s jaw. “But you’re right… I can’t leave my airstream, not yet… But there are other ways to commit to each other”

Alex grasped Michael’s cock in his hand and stared into his eyes.

“Do _not_ even _think_ of proposing to me right now” he hissed “not while you’re wearing a flamingo on your dick”

Michael chuckled and rested his forehead against Alex’s.

“I love you, Alex Manes” Michael whispered “and we _are_ going to spend the rest of our lives together”

“Maybe we can start small? You could officially stay here a set amount of nights per week? I can give you a drawer and some closet space?”

“I thought I already had a drawer? The bottom one over there”

“You thought the sex drawer was yours?”

Michael shrugged and nodded his head yes. Alex threw his head back and _laughed._ He reached up and placed his hand upon Michael’s cheek.

“I love you so much” Alex laughed before kissing Michael’s lips.

“I love you too” Michael replied “and as much as I’m so supportive of this conversation, my dick is getting _really_ itchy in this thing”

“You might need to take it off then” Alex continued “or maybe I can take it off for you”

Alex leaned in and kissed Michael again as he slowly wrapped his fingers around Michael’s covered cock.

Within minutes, Michael was completely naked and halfway through stripping Alex bare. He kissed every inch of skin as it became visible to him until they were both holding each other close and exchanging soft kisses.

“There’s another surprise in my drawer” Michael whispered.

Alex frowned then rolled over and reached for the drawer. He opened it up and found a wrapped present. He picked it up then settled on the bed, Michael looking up at him. Alex didn’t know what he was going to find inside the box but he took his time to unwrap then open it. Inside was a box of condoms, each with an image of a flamingo upon it, there was also a flamingo shaped vibrator.

“I can’t wait to see what it does to you” Michael said to him “the way you writhe and moan and-”

Alex placed his finger to Michael’s lips to silence him.

“You’re banned from online shopping” Alex said.

“Wait until Is sees her credit card bill”

“Guerin!”

“Hey, you’re lucky the card got declined before I could buy you a _real_ flamingo”

“You are _terrible_ and I love you so much”

“So what do you want to play with first?” Michael asked him as he reached for the vibrator.

Alex reached for Michael’s hand and kissed him.

“You” he whispered “just you tonight; we have forever to get down and dirty… Tonight, I just want you to take me in your arms and make love to me”

“That I can do”

Michael leaned over and kissed him deeply, slowly, passionately then proceeded to spend the rest of the night, giving Alex a birthday treat he’d never forget.


End file.
